


【基锤】取走他的心（A变O＋其他警告内详）

by pdddyxl



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:42:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：预告相关脑洞，原本是写给基友的，但是写的太垃圾，不好意思给了。宝石的使用新♂方♂法的脑洞源于米太太，感谢米太太。另外上篇需要注意的点→A变O，请大家谨慎阅读。





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：预告相关脑洞，原本是写给基友的，但是写的太垃圾，不好意思给了。宝石的使用新♂方♂法的脑洞源于米太太，感谢米太太。另外上篇需要注意的点→A变O，请大家谨慎阅读。

上篇

阿斯加德的两位皇子，虽然最终只有一位能成为统治九界的王，可是他们两位却都是生而为王的可塑之才。  
是的，索尔和洛基，他们都是天生的王者，毋庸置疑的Alpha。也许他们曾经犯了错误、走了弯路，但是到了现在，不管他们之中哪一位成了阿斯加德的国王，那些被他们所合力拯救的阿斯加德人民都只会感到心服口服。  
事情本该是这样的。  
但是灭霸突如其来的袭击让他们措手不及，陨落的飞船、死去的人民，看似有所希望的未来唐突的陷入了一片绝望的火海之中。灭霸在洛基的面前像捏起一只蚂蚁似的捏住了索尔的喉咙，并且对年轻的雷神所放出的强烈电流熟视无睹。他犹豫着，最终目光落在了洛基的身上，他的朋友、曾经同他站在同一战线上的战友。  
灭霸伸出了另一只手，洛基便理所当然似的拿出了宇宙魔方。  
索尔登时觉得自己陷入了一阵窒息的晕眩之中，不光是因为周遭的烟尘和火焰，也不光是因为他被灭霸用力捏住了喉咙无法呼吸。更让他绝望的是阿斯加德人民的尸体，和洛基拿出宇宙魔方时、被魔方蓝色的荧光所映照而出的惨白脸色。  
“我曾经被这些神域人的虚伪和关怀所骗，误入歧途，吾友。”洛基握紧手上的宇宙魔方，故作轻松的笑着说道，“现在他们均已化为灰烬，我又将重归自由。”  
洛基闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，仿佛他真的多享受这个烧焦了的、尸体和飞船残破的味道似的。  
“但我有一个请求。”洛基这么说着，不经意似的收回了手中的宇宙魔方，那是他谈判的唯一筹码，他不能就这样将它交给灭霸。  
“我想请你留下我哥哥的性命，毕竟最后取走他心脏的人——应该是我才对。我一直都渴望这么做，夺走他的一切，侮辱他、嘲笑他，作为幼时我在神域受尽屈辱的回报。”  
“你这样狠毒的性格总是我的最爱，吾友。”灭霸看着洛基，仿佛已经完全信任他、原谅他之前的过失似的，心情极好的这么说到。他随意的把索尔狠狠丢到了一边，似乎在考虑什么一样停顿了一下，然后继续说道。  
“但是我有更好的主意，我把这作为你为我带来宇宙魔方的感谢。”  
灭霸将无限手套戴在手上，走上前去重新捏住了索尔，他紧紧握着雷神的身体，似乎是想要把那位年轻的神祇捏碎一般用力。索尔感到疼痛、灼热，他觉得自己仿佛听到了自己骨骼碎裂的声音，令他无法忍受的强烈疼痛伴随着难以言喻的烧灼感从他体内翻涌而出，无限手套上的几块宝石共鸣着发出了交错的光。索尔挣扎着、惨叫着，发出了兽一般绝望而又痛苦的嘶吼，宝石的光仿佛穿透了他的身体，他觉得自己腹部被生生扯开，有什么东西被硬生生的重新塞了进来，挤压着原来的脏器，疼痛令他意识模糊，接近昏厥。  
“你会喜欢的，吾友。”灭霸最终放开了已经失去意识的索尔，将他扔到了洛基的脚下，“现在你可以尽情的占有他、侮辱他，令他自内而外的分崩离析，然后再在你烦腻的时候挖出他的心脏了。”  
洛基看着被灭霸摔到自己脚边的索尔，很想蹲下身来检查一下自己哥哥的伤势，但最终他只是试探性的用脚踹了踹索尔，好以此来确定他脚边的人究竟是死是活。他就像对待一只野狗似的对待索尔，这样的动作似乎让灭霸更加确信他们兄弟之间相互憎恨的不和传闻了。  
只是非常突兀的，在洛基还在犹豫着要怎样处理索尔的时候，某股香甜的味道溢上了他的鼻腔，那是从他的哥哥身上所散发出来的——那种怪异而又难以置信的、香甜的味道。这让洛基有些不可置信的皱了皱眉头，他蹲下身来重新确认，可是那股若有若无的甜美气味却又仿佛从未出现过般消失了。想也觉得不可能，索尔身上所散发出来的那些洛基闻了几千年都让他感到厌恶和抵触、都只能激发他体内的战斗欲的Alpha的味道，怎么可能在这里发生变化，显得柔软甜美而又诱人了起来呢。

可是这的确发生了，某些事情的确发生了。宝石的力量、无限手套的力量，如此神秘莫测，足以扭转既定的事实，压缩宇宙时空，改变神祇的性别。  
而比起改变性别更棘手的是，索尔很快就进入发情期了。洛基也说不清这究竟是好是坏，甚至他都说不清楚他们兄弟之间这样微妙的变化究竟是好是坏，千年的相处让他已经习惯了那个绝对的、纯粹的Alpha的索尔。他从来没想过自己有一天会面对Omega的索尔，他怎么也无法把自己那个生而为王的哥哥同那些脆弱、柔软，在发情期只会湿漉漉的哭着祈求满足的Omega联系起来。  
洛基总是在同索尔对弈，他爱索尔的部分和讨厌索尔的部分一样多，只是他从来没有辨别过那是怎样的执着和爱意。或许因为他们性别相同的缘故蒙蔽了邪神的双眼，以至于他可以故意不去思考横跨在他们兄弟情谊之间的那部分微妙的错位了。洛基不去触及，索尔更不会去询问，没有人比洛基更清楚他哥哥的性格了，正是他清楚索尔、懂得自己对索尔代表着什么，所以他才能游刃有余的利用这些，岌岌可危的在索尔狂怒的边沿徘徊。但不论他做了什么，他都不会跨过令他们兄弟背道而驰的那条线，索尔最终都会原谅他的。他的傻哥哥会软弱的不像一个Alpha似的，温柔又宽容的把他当做一个好弟弟接纳他，再次对他敞开心扉毫无保留的爱他。洛基清楚这点，也利用这点，很好的控制着索尔，这便是邪神狡猾的部分所在了。  
但是现在不同了，现在的索尔，这个新的、Omega的索尔，他让洛基感到遥远，无法控制——洛基讨厌无法掌控什么的感觉，身为一个绝对的Alpha，他不得不承认自己是个彻头彻尾的控制狂。但这样的性格出现在一位Alpha身上，往往只是个令人着迷的特质，漂亮的脸蛋儿加上强势的性格曾经让不少Omega对他一见倾心，这省去了洛基不少的麻烦，比如当初在萨卡星的时候。  
洛基很想停下来思考一下，可是现在的状况并不容许，灭霸对他说如果他感到抵触或者拒绝，飞船上也有其他多的要命的Alpha正饥肠辘辘的等待着。他们在宇宙中漂流，禁欲太久了，普通的Omega不一会儿便会被他们轮奸到撕碎也说不定，或许一个神祇会是很好的承受品。可能索尔会在无尽的折磨和侵犯之中活下来，这样洛基也能看到那个阿斯加德的大皇子像个下贱的妓女似的被轮奸数次，最终怀上不知道哪个Alpha的孩子，那副屈辱而又绝望的样子。  
难道索尔所面临的绝望还不够多吗。  
因此洛基拒绝了，他笑着说这种事终究只能由他亲自动手去做才能感觉到残忍和快乐，事实上他也不知道自己的选择究竟是对是错。但是怀上自己弟弟的孩子，总比被一整个肮脏恶心的外星军队轮奸，最终怀上不知道是谁的孩子要好的多吧。

灭霸的飞船阴冷、潮湿，散发着死亡的味道，这里不适合让任何一位Omega来度过发情期，但是索尔别无选择。他的身体变化来的唐突且令人费解，但仿佛让他由一位Alpha变成Omega这个冲击还不够似的，他的发情期很快便接踵而至了。那是陌生的、甚至让这位年轻的神祇感到恐惧的感觉，索尔不得不承认，当自己弟弟走进这个阴暗潮湿的屋子的时候，闻到洛基那个熟悉的属于Alpha的信息素，索尔感觉自己被安抚了，他感到难以言喻的安心，而且后穴无法控制的更加湿润了。  
年轻的神祇为此而夹紧了双腿，可他的小穴早就因为渴望被Alpha大阴茎所填满而软乎乎的湿透了，不管他怎么绷着身子夹紧自己的屁股，那些由他身体所分泌的、用于润滑的温热液体都会不受控制的顺着他的肉壁流出来。已经作为Alpha活过了近千年的索尔从来没经历过这个，那感觉就像是他失禁了，或是别的什么，他感到羞耻，却又无法抗拒，因为那是他作为Omega的本能。  
洛基看着自己的哥哥，有些悲哀的，他看着被束在那张大床上的雷神，如此的脆弱、饥渴，浑身都散发着祈求被标记、被操弄的气味。索尔戴着同他当时离开地球时所戴的同样的手铐和口枷，这让他无法说话，只能发出些许可怜的呜咽声。索尔的双腿窘迫的向内合拢着，膝盖生涩的靠在一起，似乎是在试图掩饰自己正在发情的这个事实。  
可那是不可能的，且不说空气中所弥漫的如此甜美诱人的信息素，洛基低下头，视线落在了索尔的裤子上，那里有一块明显的水渍，深色的布料早就被索尔所分泌的淫液所打湿。  
洛基坐到了床边，他能感觉到索尔因为他的靠近而更加放松了，不光是放松了戒备，索尔身上所散发出的那股甜蜜的味道也该死的更加诱人了。这仿佛在更加清晰、更加明晃晃的告诉洛基，自己的哥哥是个Omega而且现在正在发情期，只要他愿意，他的哥哥就可以和其他任何他所睡过的Omega一样，不知羞耻的对他打开双腿哭着向他求欢。  
洛基深吸了一口气，努力平复着自己的呼吸，他从来不知道自己哥哥的味道也能这么诱人，比阳光更温暖、比玫瑰更芬芳、比蜂蜜更甜美。他原来只觉得索尔得味道像沙漠里的太阳，干燥且带着令人刺痛的热度，每次闻到都让他头痛的要命。而索尔——他难以抗拒的被自己弟弟的味道吸引和安抚了，原来只会让他觉得牙齿都为之刺痛的、那股冰锥般不讲情面的气味儿，此刻却好似神域木质的地窖中所储藏的最好的烈酒，辛辣刺激之中却又带着一丝甜味，直直的催人醉。索尔感到头晕脑胀的，他无法抗拒，他无法抗拒这个，自己的、Omega的那部分本能，这让他忍不住发出了一声甜蜜且无比渴望的哼吟，那声音很小，可是洛基并没有听漏。  
“你究竟什么回事？”洛基的声音大的就像是故意说给谁听的似的，他毫不怜惜的拽住索尔的短发，泄愤一般的用力向后拉扯。  
“你就那么想被自己弟弟操吗？你是不是等不及快要怀上我的孩子了？”  
索尔感到刹那间的无助，口枷让他只能发出细碎的呜咽，无法回答洛基的问题，而他眼前的Alpha越是暴躁，越是用言语欺辱他、用信息素刺激他，他便越是无法控制的饥渴和濡湿。此刻索尔后穴所分泌的爱液此刻已经将他的内裤打湿了一片，被浸透的那一小片布料紧紧贴着他松软湿润的穴口，而他湿痒难耐的肠壁不受控制的蠕动收缩着，等待而又无比渴望着有一根属于Alpha的大阴茎半进来把它填满。那个贪婪的小穴贪吃到像要把那一小块贴在他后穴的布料也吞进去似的渴望的一收一缩，每次缩紧的时候索尔都能感觉到有更多蜜液从他的小洞里失禁般不受控制的溢出来。  
而他除了狠狠地咬住下唇，防止自己不要发出更多更淫乱的呻吟之外什么都做不了。索尔悲哀的想着如果此刻自己的双手没有被手铐所束缚的话，恐怕他早就已经失去理智的脱下自己弟弟的裤子，分开双腿骑到自己弟弟身上，迫切的扭动着腰部，用自己早就已经湿润痒难耐的小穴将洛基巨大的阴茎含到身体里去了。  
索尔忍耐着、抗争着，可是洛基的事情却不受控制般的在他脑中不合时宜的跳了出来。索尔想着自己弟弟的阴茎——那根巨大的、Alpha的阴茎，虽然洛基看起来比他更加瘦弱，可是他弟弟的阴茎比他引以为傲的尺寸的还要粗长巨大。索尔想要停止这些荒谬愚蠢的念头，可是他的脑中却莫名蹦出了更多他们兄弟曾经赤裸相见回忆。那些美好的时光此刻都被镀上了一种淫欲的色彩，洛基那根巨大的Alpha阴茎，索尔甚至能想象出他的弟弟会有一个怎样粗壮到可怕的结——而那个结马上就会卡在他的身体里，强行撑开他、填满他，把所有精液一滴不漏的射到他的生殖腔里，结得他一滴都不许流出来。这个想法让索尔感到羞耻，却也难以抗拒的渴望，他从未想过如此荒谬的想法竟会让他觉得有些诱人。  
索尔挣扎着对抗自己，绷紧了身子试图掩饰自己渴求的哼吟，可是他更加浓郁诱人的信息素却暴露了他此刻的想法。  
“哥哥。”洛基呼唤他、触碰他、施舍他，那声音就像是初春刚刚融化的一道清泉，带着细碎的冰渣汩汩流动，如此甘冽却又如此冰凉。  
而洛基的触碰更像是一种救赎，如此温柔而又如此的令人安心，让索尔从发情期的高温和恐惧中得到了脱离和慰藉，他太过享受这个了，以至于令他不由自主的从被束的口枷后发出了模糊而柔软的轻叹。洛基微凉的指尖抚摸过索尔的耳际，然后是对方沙金色的短发，最终停在了索尔之前所失去的那只眼睛上。他指尖一挑便摘掉了索尔的眼罩，凹陷的伤口从眼罩后面露了出来，而洛基并不觉得索尔那空荡荡的眼眶有多丑陋。  
而相反的，洛基看着那道无法愈合的伤疤，也看着索尔仅剩的那一只蓝眼睛，他们的视线相撞，仿佛蓝绿色的针尖刺入温暖而又平静的水蓝色湖面。或许是因为这一系列突如其来的骤变的缘故，让索尔的眼神染上了些许洛基不曾见过的迷惘和疑惑，那种慌乱到近乎于不知所措的目光，不禁让洛基感到一种想要吻他的冲动。  
而洛基也的确这么做了，他摘掉了索尔的口枷，安抚似的吻上了那个柔软的唇，仿佛荔枝果肉般的触感硬是给这个亲吻洇出了丝丝甜味来。索尔回应似的张开了唇，洛基便非常自然的将自己的舌尖抵了进去，他舔舐过润索尔敏感柔软的牙龈，引得索尔本能的一阵颤抖，瑟缩着想要后退。洛基将自己的手指插入索尔发间，抚摸着自己哥哥被迫剪短的头发，摁压住索尔的后脑，防止自己眼前这个美味的Omega从他的深吻中逃开。洛基纠缠吮吸着索尔的舌，而他的哥哥也配合的回应着他，仰着头同他交吻。当洛基终于同索尔分开的时候，他不意外的听到自己的哥哥为此发出了甜蜜的喘息。  
“我会满足你，操你、标记你、让你怀孕。”洛基这么说着，回味似的舔了舔自己的下唇。他可以闻到索尔的味道越来越甜蜜诱人了，而所幸洛基还有一丝理智尚存，不至于受本能驱使，什么都不说便打开索尔的双腿强行占有他。  
“但不管我做什么，都请你相信我。”洛基贴在索尔耳边，亲吻吮吸着自己哥哥泛红发烫的耳唇，温柔的这么安抚着。  
索尔为此发出了一声带着哭腔的柔软呻吟，洛基的味道好闻极了，那份美妙的Alpha信息素几乎让索尔忘记了对这具Omega身体的未知和恐惧。索尔已经完全进入发情期、并且为他眼前的Alpha彻底准备好，完全湿透了，他在洛基把修长的手指伸到他的裤子里，磨蹭他臀缝间的那个小洞的时候，情不自禁的流出了更多的水儿。本来他的后穴就已经够湿软的了，而洛基的爱抚显然把索尔逼入了一个更加无法控制的境地。  
“呵，已经湿成这样了吗，哥哥。”  
洛基带着些许笑意的这么说着，把自己的手指从索尔的裤子里抽了出来，他的指尖已经被索尔分泌的爱液所沾湿，微微分开的指缝间拉出了甜蜜而又淫荡的细丝。这可真让他惊讶，洛基没想到自己曾经身为Alpha的哥哥现在竟然如此适应这具Omega的身体，为他流出的水儿甚至比之前他所上过的其他Omega还要更多。洛基故意在索尔的注视下把被对方所分泌的淫液浸透的指尖放入了口中，不意外的看到索尔的耳根都为此红透了，就算那些毛茸茸的胡须也盖不住索尔现在泛红的脸颊。  
“洛基，请不要…”  
索尔这么请求着，得到的回应却是一个故意似的吮吸声。洛基微微勾起唇看着索尔，而索尔完全无法抗拒这个，他把头靠在洛基的肩膀，沉浸在Alpha令人安心的味道中没有再说什么。这是一个许可，又或者是个无言的邀请。而或许是因为索尔是由宝石所强行改变了性别，以至于他的味道干净纯粹的要命，全然是个还未被任何Alpha指染过的Omega的味道。是的，我是他的第一个Alpha——洛基这么想着，越来越觉得这个想法疯狂的让他无法抗拒。  
他把索尔摁在床上，扒掉了索尔的裤子，那个该死的裤子已经被Omega的爱液所浸透了，因此而染上了点Omega发情期所散发出来的信息素。洛基把那个碍事的裤子扔到一边，解开自己的皮带，分开索尔的双腿，扶着他的阴茎抵在索尔湿淋淋的臀缝间磨蹭了几下。而——天啊，索尔呻吟着，感受着洛基滚烫而又巨大的阴茎蹭过他的穴口，甜蜜的小穴一阵难以克制的收缩。更多爱液因此而被挤了出来，而索尔的体内却还涌动着汩汩热流，小穴像发了洪水似的湿漉漉的请求那根阴茎快点进来，他是如此的柔软濡湿，以至于根本不需要任何多余的润滑和扩张。  
索尔夹紧了自己的屁股，有些难耐的微微扭动着自己的腰肢磨蹭着，想要让自己的后穴更多的触碰洛基的阴茎——自己弟弟的阴茎。最初的恐惧被眼前的Alpha所安抚，此刻索尔更多的则是感到了羞耻和罪恶，他知道自己不能这么做，但是躁动和情潮却占了上风。索尔磨蹭着，他甚至觉得自己都可以感受到洛基那根巨大的Alpha阴茎上凸起的血管了，他无法想象那根东西操进来的感觉，因为他天生是个从未体会过这种感觉的Alpha。而他也无法想象自己会被这个大家伙操的多么舒服，因为他现在屈服于本能的需要这个。  
索尔需要洛基把他填满，就好像每次宴席上被灌满牛奶的金杯一样，他便是容纳自己弟弟精液的杯，他渴望、他想要把自己交给洛基。而洛基非常贴心的并没有让索尔等多久，很快他便用力分开索尔的双腿，扶着自己的阴茎抵进了自己哥哥的体内。而那个淫荡的浅色小穴很好的将他吞吃了进去，在他进入的瞬间，柔软的肠壁便如饥似渴的裹了上来。洛基没有停顿的、直接用力将自己顶到了索尔体内最深处，他圆润厚重的龟头狠狠撞到了索尔柔韧细嫩的子宫口。  
这样直接长驱直入到体内最深处的操弄，干的索尔无法控制的惊叫出声，代表着快感的泪水顺着他的眼交流了下来。而洛基似乎还不急于动起来，只是用他厚重的阴茎顶端来回碾磨、小幅度的摩擦顶撞着索尔柔嫩的体腔口，似乎是格外急于让它打开似的清浅的操弄着。而体内最柔软的深处被来回蹂躏的感觉让索尔舒服却又疼痛的无法言喻，他从没经历过这样可怕的、无法控制的快感，索尔的一条腿被洛基架在肩上，身子随着那清浅的律动一颤一颤的。很快索尔便哭着射精了，不光是因为他曾经是个从未体会过这些的Alpha，也更因为他的体腔和甬道都是被迫改变身体结构强行铸造而出的。这些新造的器官仿佛初生的婴儿，比其他Omega的甬道和腔口还要更加敏感的多。  
索尔有些无助的、颤巍巍的用被锁住的双手拽住了洛基的衣服，他的射精来的十分突然，也维持了很久，后穴普通前面一样的濡湿，在射精中也涌出了更多的水儿。索尔的小穴一阵一阵的收缩着，极尽所能似的吮吸着洛基的阴茎，可是洛基却觉得还并不足够。洛基的结已经因为索尔而微微鼓胀起来一些，可是他却没有把自己粗长的阴茎完全操进索尔体内——因为他不能。被改变了身体结构的索尔似乎并非一个完整的Omega，相较于其他普通的Omega，索尔的甬道实在是太过狭窄，子宫口也紧致的要命。完全容纳不下洛基的大家伙，他做不到把自己完全顶进去，只能将自己结的部分勉强留在索尔的体外。  
为此洛基有些不满的将自己大幅度的抽出，不顾自己身下那个Omega刚刚射精的这个事实，再次狠狠撞入了索尔体内。可怜的Omega被他撞得全身颤抖，浅薄的精液再次从阴茎顶端溅出了些许。索尔的子宫口被这样的顶撞操开了，他颤抖着双腿，像个被操得烂熟的蜜桃似的、汁水淋漓的接纳着洛基。而他的弟弟——他的Alpha，借此机会更多的把那根巨大的阴茎撞入了索尔体内，索尔被撞的一颤一颤的，子宫口被巨大厚重的龟头顶开，狭窄到仿佛是已经萎缩的子宫柔韧的包裹着洛基阴茎的头部，厚重的肉壁剧烈的收缩着、吮吸着体内的庞然大物。  
洛基揉弄着索尔挺立的乳尖，用来回温柔的啃噬着索尔脖颈处薄薄的皮肤。舔舐着那个可以留下标记的地方，亲吻着他的侧脸和脖颈，安抚似的吻掉了索尔腮边的泪。可是相比于这样温柔的安抚，洛基的阴茎却还是凶狠的在他体内进出着，一下一下的用力楔进他的体内，狠狠撞到他的子宫深处，毫不留情的打开他、操弄着他体内最脆弱柔软的地方。洛基感受着索尔厚重柔软的子宫壁因为几翻高潮而一波一波强烈的收缩着，不管如何残忍的用力操弄、反复顶撞，子宫处柔软的肉壁都会柔韧的咬紧他圆润灼热的阴茎顶端。  
而索尔的后穴也乖乖吃进了洛基那个巨大的结，甜蜜紧致的嫩穴因此被撑得几乎快要承受不住，周围可爱的褶皱被巨大的结所生生撑开抚平，浅粉色皮肤被刚刚暴风骤雨般的操弄撞出了些许红色来。而那个紧致的蜜穴也因此而挤除了更多温热的液体，那么多爱液像是失禁似的流了索尔一腿根。洛基狠狠地、用力地结住了索尔，生硬的把这个Omega狭窄的甬道撑开，直接剧烈的射在了索尔的子宫里。他亲吻掉索尔眼角不断滚落的泪，那是如此滚烫却又苦涩。洛基将自己的牙齿深深刺入了Omega脖颈处的皮肤里，像是要他们血肉融合似的、极其用力的给自己的哥哥留下了一个标记。

“不管你做什么…我都会相信你的。”  
在高潮许久的余韵之后，洛基尝试性的将自己缓慢抽出了索尔的体内，而他的Omega却在这时如此颤抖着、喘息着这么小声对他说着。  
索尔在洛基贴近他的时候，小心翼翼的给了自己弟弟一个亲吻，柔软的吻像是蝶翼似的落在了洛基的额角。这让洛基有些惊讶的抬起头，蓝绿色的瞳孔有些不可置信的微微收紧了。他看着自己眼角泛红、身上布满了发红发紫的吻痕，腹部和后穴都被精液搞得一塌糊涂，并且脸上仍然带着泪痕的哥哥，现在是——他的Omega。此刻洛基不禁感觉自己的胸口被什么用力地打了一拳似的，强烈的钝痛扩散开来，最终变成了一片不可思议的柔软。痛苦中萌生的些许幸福像个小小的、蜡烛般的火光，温暖的包裹住了他。洛基感到自己的喉咙像是被什么温热的硬块堵住一样酸涩，他感到想要哭泣，想要说些什么，可他最终只是将泪水含在眼里，温柔的拥抱了他的哥哥，安抚似的亲吻了索尔后颈处由他所留下的、崭新的标记。  
很快洛基便离开了索尔，离开了那个充满了情欲的房间。他把自己的脸深深地埋入了自己的掌中，此刻洛基竟然已经分不清，究竟是他想取走索尔的心，还是索尔早就已经把他的心取走了。

 

Fin（上篇）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary：预告相关脑洞，原本是写给基友的，但是写的太垃圾，不好意思给她了。宝石的使用新♂方♂法的脑洞源于米太太，感谢米太太。下篇需要注意的点有：生子/轮奸/流产提及。如果不能接受下篇可以只看上篇pwp部分，感谢大家阅读。

下篇

这样疯狂的交媾行为持续了一个礼拜，直到索尔的发情期结束。而洛基每次都是在这样激烈的性事之后便急匆匆的离开，除了做爱的时候，索尔很少能见到洛基，也很少能同他说些什么。事实上，这很奇怪，他们明明有了标记作为联系，可是却似乎比之间更加淡漠和疏远了。索尔不知道洛基在灭霸身边做什么、过得怎么样，但是的确没有灭霸的其他手下来烦过他，当然也没有任何一个外星士兵胆敢接近他的房间。  
在这之后索尔很快便发现自己怀孕了，事实上，并不是那么快，他绝对是最迟钝的一个Omega了，索尔甚至没注意到自己开始变得嗜睡、倦怠，并且经常呕吐，总是要吃比原来更多的东西这些事。直到他的腹部开始鼓胀到掩饰不住、甚至穿不进去原来的盔甲的时候，索尔才不得不承认，他不是单纯的长胖，而是真正的怀孕了——而这时候洛基已经有将近半个月没有来看他。  
起初索尔并不想接受这个事实，但是最终他还是不得不面对，他已经从Alpha变成了Omega，并且被自己的弟弟标记、还怀上了自己弟弟的孩子。他怀疑洛基早就知道了他怀孕的这个事实，因为很久之前洛基便已经不会进入他来同他做爱了，。可是洛基却将这件事隐瞒了下来，也许他是不知道如何将这件事告诉自己的哥哥，也许是为了其他的什么，索尔不知道。但是怀孕的强烈情绪变化，让他的确越来越渴望自己的Alpha了，他希望洛基不要每次只是突然出现的陪他睡过一晚，又或者每次出现只是为了抚慰他孕期勃发的欲望。他想要同自己的Alpha多待一会儿，索尔憎恨自己Omega的本能，让他变得这样柔软无用，总是想要洛基的陪伴，而他甚至都不知道自己弟弟究竟在做什么。  
索尔总是被在他腹中淘气的孩子折腾的无法入睡，在越来越多的空闲中，他时常把手放在自己的腹部，感受他腹中的生命，这让他觉得欣喜，也告诉他其实他并不孤单。怀孕让索尔变得情绪怪异，身体笨重，甚至神力弱到无法战斗。毕竟索尔最初并不是个Omega，而是个百分百的Alpha，他后天的产道狭窄，子宫也没有其他Omega发育完整，所以如果想要他腹中的婴儿存活，索尔的身体不得不把所有的一切都给他腹中的那个孩子。  
孕期反复无常的强烈情绪变化让索尔有时候会忍不住哭泣，而这样的夜晚，洛基似乎总会出现在他身边安慰他。随后越来越一发而不可收拾的，索尔的胸部也开始逐渐鼓胀，经常会有奶水从他的乳尖溢出来，并且这个状况越来越多，愈演愈烈。洛基对此倒是很开心，他总是在用自己Alpha的信息素安慰索尔，在索尔无法入睡的时候陪在他的身边伴他去睡，帮他挤掉或者吸掉多余的奶水。  
洛基告诉索尔不要担心太多，充沛的乳汁代表着索尔的身体在为哺育孩子所积极准备着，并且洛基还告诉索尔，让他不要担心自己的事情，只要安心备产就可以，他会想办法送索尔和他们的孩子出去的，但现在并不是一个好的时机。  
对此索尔感到难以言喻的担心，因为随着他的肚子越来越大，孕期越来越推后，他可以感觉到飞船里的那些其他的外星士兵开始对他跃跃欲试了起来。几次索尔都看到有几个长着奇怪翅膀、面色可怖的怪人在他的房门口徘徊。他们只在洛基不在的时候出现，这让索尔感到更加焦虑，他请求洛基更多的留下来陪他，告诉自己的Alpha那些外星士兵的事情，洛基却告诉索尔不要考虑太多，他会想办法解决的。在这之后那些士兵们的确安稳了一段时间，但是很快的，他们又再次躁动了起来，像是被乳汁吸引来的小兽一样，没日没夜的在索尔门口徘徊。  
甚至有时候还会像是想要撞破索尔的房门一样，像是没有大脑一般用力的用身体撞击那扇狭窄的铁门。而所幸那扇门足够结实，所以到现在为止，索尔只是饱受那些可怕声音的困扰而已。他经常被这样可怖的撞击声和那些怪兽所发出的，模拟人类嗓音似的，颤抖的呼唤声而吓得无法入睡。他彻夜难眠的蜷缩着护住腹部，想要保护他和洛基的孩子。而这个时候，洛基——洛基已经太久没回来了，索尔也终于在这样看不到太阳、也没有钟表的世界里失去了大部分的时间概念。他的一头长长的金发已经长了回来，现在他只能通过自己头发的长度来判断时间。索尔只知道洛基已经很都没有出现在他的面前了，可是他却不知道这样担惊受怕的日子具体究竟过去了多久，也不知道外面究竟变成了什么样。

“他们就在我的门口徘徊，没日没夜的敲打着那扇门，似乎想冲破铁门闯进来。”  
索尔这么说着，他注意到了洛基略显憔悴的脸色和眉角伤口，可是他还是忍不住的这么说了，并且忍不住为此而哭泣。索尔为自己的无能为力所感到痛苦，此刻他甚至分不清这些泪水，到底是因为他对那些看起来没有大脑的外星生物的恐惧，还是因为他怀孕所无法控制感情波动，单纯的想要引起自己Alpha的注意而已。  
“我很抱歉。”洛基有些心疼似的皱着眉头看着索尔，因为握惯了刀刃而变得粗糙的手掌抚摸过索尔的侧脸，他这么说着，真正露出了歉疚的神色，“外面现在很不安全，我不知道冒险送你出去会不会比现在这样更好。”  
“你不需要道歉，你已经做的足够好了。”  
索尔为自己的嘴笨感到了后悔，他明显看得出洛基过得并不好，甚至可以说糟透了，但是他的Alpha依旧为他营造了一个安稳的足以不受到任何伤害的空间。索尔觉得这已经足够了，可是他却不知道如何安慰这样失落的洛基。索尔如他所承诺的一般信任洛基，他相信不论如何，他的弟弟都不会真正的投靠灭霸，同他一起战斗，去做什么愚蠢的宇宙统治者的。毕竟谁都知道灭霸——他是不可能相信一个外人，不可能对任何人仁慈的。  
“不，我需要。”  
洛基把脸埋在自己的手掌中，索尔看到他的肩膀微微颤抖着，而他听起来几乎就是在哭泣了。  
“你的朋友，索尔。”  
洛基深吸了一口气，平复了自己的呼吸，扭头看向索尔，无比认真的这么说着。  
“你的朋友…我没有真正的伤害他们，我是说，我并未将他们致死。”  
为此索尔愣了一下，似乎是在消化洛基的话似的，最终他轻轻点了点头，他相信洛基。而对此，洛基几乎是下意识的别开了索尔的眼睛，他执起索尔的手掌，将它放在额前。他皱着眉头，低下头有些混乱，又有些无助似的继续说道。  
“我从他们那里拿到了心灵宝石，宇宙魔方也在我的手里，可是我不知道…”  
洛基抬起头来看着索尔那仅剩一只的、漂亮的宛若瓦尔登湖似的浅蓝色瞳孔。他觉得自己仿佛又回到了小时候，被困在书房里，被困在对父亲的爱的渴望之中，对着那些晦涩难懂的古书，试图通过学习那些高阶魔法为自己寻找一条出路。可惜他永远、永远都没有找到那条出路，因为他后来发现自己从一开始就错了，他根本不是奥汀的孩子，而是深夜母亲所讲的那些故事中、恐怖的冰霜巨人。洛基以为自己本就不可能得到父亲的爱，不可能让奥汀自豪，然而事实上，直到奥汀死去他才发现，并非他不可能做到，没有事情是他所做不到的，只有他故步自封，一开始就选错了出路。  
“我会在合适的时候送你离开这里的。”  
就算到了现在，洛基也渴望一个答案，祈求一个答案，因为对于这样艰难而又未知的选择，他害怕自己走错，任何微小的偏差，最后都会害得他最爱的人因此受伤——或者丧命。而可惜的是，洛基知道，这种事情永远都没有答案，他只能去承受这份痛苦，去痛苦的选择，去承担所有悲惨或圆满的后果。  
——而他已经完全准备好了。

但事情开始脱离原本的轨道，是从一个外星士兵闯进索尔房间开始的。  
那是飞船上的一个一如既往的深夜，索尔在吃了些洛基为他带来的药之后，难得昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。而当他醒来的时候，却看到他的房门被打开，一个巨大的、长着蜻蜓一样可怖的翅膀，脸上只有残缺且肮脏的牙齿、几乎看不到眼睛的外星士兵出现在了他的床边，直愣愣的用自己脸上的那两个肉洞对着索尔，仿佛在“看”着他似的。  
索尔感到恐惧，不过鉴于那个外星士兵没有动作，所以他同样也没有轻举妄动。但这样的僵持很快便被打破了，那个长相可怖的外星士兵突然冲了上来，掀开了索尔的衣服，开始用他那用昆虫似的、节肢动物一般的触手抚摸索尔的皮肤，扒掉了索尔的裤子，话也不说的便开始触碰Omega怀着孩子的腹部和柔软的私处。而索尔被这样咯吱咯吱的恶心触感所吓坏了。为了保护自己和孩子，他几乎是本能的便放出雷电攻击了那个肆意猥亵他的外星士兵。  
而在被雷电劈中后，那个蜻蜓似的外星人化为了几块黑色的、碳一般的灰烬，而正当索尔觉得松了一口气的时候，更多类似的外星人士兵从他敞开的房门蜂拥而入，像是狂欢一样束住了索尔，把他带出了房间，扔到了一处阴暗破败的空地上。而就在索尔还没反应过来发生了什么的时候，他便被灭霸戴着无限手套的手用力捏住了头部，残忍的挤压着他的脑部。索尔感觉到难以言喻的疼痛，就好像他的脑壳被碾碎，有数千根针扎入他的大脑一样，他可以感觉到自己神力正在从他体内逐渐消逝。而那种感觉，比起之前他被父亲奥汀剥离了神力，更像是把他的雷霆之力关在了一个小盒子里，锁了起来。而索尔没有那把钥匙，他无法打开这个盒子、无法取出自己的力量运用。  
“不！”  
索尔被重新摔回地上的时候，他听到了洛基的声音，绝望、而又心碎。索尔觉得自己的脑子昏昏沉沉的，他艰难的从地上爬起来，抬头看向站在一旁的洛基——他引以为傲的弟弟，他最信任的人。他看到暗夜比邻星用枪指着洛基的头颅，而乌木喉站在洛基的身边，这代表着洛基不能逃开，而他的幻术和魔法也没有用。灭霸想让他看着，想让洛基看什么，而究竟是什么呢，索尔还并不明白。  
就在索尔还未从力量被从体内压缩封闭的剧烈疼痛中缓过来的时候，几十位外星士兵围了过来。他们体型不一，但是全都长相可怖，有的高大有的矮小，也有像刚刚袭击索尔那样的、蜻蜓般的节肢动物。他们粗重的喘息着，散发着恶臭的嘴里流着口水，像是没有脑子、只有兽欲的低端傀儡似的接近索尔。然后很快的，他们扯掉了索尔的衣服，拽着索尔的头发把他从地上拽起来，让他双脚脱离地面，然后用拳头力殴打索尔。随后又玩乐似的把索尔摔在地上，像是对待什么可憎的昆虫一样用脚踩着索尔的腹部。而几乎是本能的，比起反抗，索尔只是第一时间蜷缩起身子护住了自己的腹部。  
但是索尔的这个动作倒像是给那些外星人提了个醒似的，他们更加变本加厉的殴打索尔，几个人摁住索尔的四肢，扯掉了索尔的衣服，强迫他暴露出自己鼓胀的腹部和白皙的肉体。索尔感到浑身冰凉，他试图保护他和洛基的孩子，可是他失败了，很多拳头打在了他的身上，他尝试着挣脱，可是那些外星人的力气大的可怕，而他又把几乎所有能给的都给了这个孩子，以至于现在的索尔真的脆弱极了。再加上灭霸刚才封锁了他的雷霆之力，搞得索尔几乎毫无还手之力。  
他被一个人扯着头发，那些人强迫他跪了起来，揉捏着他的臀部，随后一根大的可怕的阴茎便插入了他的屁股。鲜血顺着索尔的腿根流了下来，这正好给了他身下那人提供了良好的润滑物。索尔的双手被束着被迫抬了起来，他像个小鸡仔似的被那些外星人拎在空中，屁股里被迫含下了两根阴茎，而嘴里还被塞满了腥臭的、恶心而又巨大的外星人阴茎。他就像是泄欲玩具一样，后面鲜血淋漓的含着两根阴茎，前面被外星人细小的触手堵住了尿道，嘴里还被迫塞了一根，甚至有的人还在磨蹭他的腋下、脸颊和他的金发。现在索尔的身体，似乎是只要可以用作泄欲的部分，便都被外星人可怕的性器所占用了。  
索尔挣扎着，想要逃脱，却做不到。他想要保护自己和洛基的孩子，却做不到。他不想洛基看到这样被凌虐的他，可是他却做不到。

“不！！”  
洛基的声音听起来绝望极了，他不得不看着自己的哥哥被那些脑子都没有的外星军人轮奸。是的，他最想要阻止，最害怕的事情还是发生了，洛基看到索尔的腿间淌出了大量的鲜血，他感到痛苦、绝望。洛基开始后悔，他后悔为什么自己不早些把索尔送出飞船去，那些中庭人——索尔在中庭的那些朋友，就算他们现在的状况也岌岌可危，洛基也觉得自己应该早些把索尔送出去才对。让一个Omega、尤其是一个怀了孕的Omega待在灭霸的飞船里，根本就是最错误的选择。  
洛基责备自己，他责备自己所犯下的错误，是他太过自信。又或者他太过踌躇，太过畏惧索尔会受伤以至于太过小心翼翼，最终还是害了索尔。他想要冲上前去，却被暗夜比邻星话也不说地拦住，是的，灭霸要他看，灭霸要他看着这一切的发生，要清楚的、明晃晃的告诉洛基，告诉他是多么弱小，多么不合格的Alpha，连自己的Omega和自己的孩子都保护不了，竟然还试图同其抗争，真不过螳臂当车而已。  
“你想要什么？”  
洛基看着灭霸，眼中充满了悔恨的泪，对于灭霸的憎恨在他的眼底燃烧。事实上，洛基很清楚灭霸会向他索要什么，而他——他别无选择，必须将其奉上。  
而对于洛基的询问，灭霸只是伸出了戴着无限手套的那只手。那个手套还有一部分未完成，只差了宇宙魔方中的空间之石，和之前他从那些中庭人那里得到的心灵之石。  
“我只要你把本该属于我的东西还给我。”  
灭霸这么说着，洛基便将空间之石和心灵之石呈了出来，宝石惨白的光照亮了他有些憔悴的侧脸。而洛基——洛基决定赌博，他握着两块无限宝石，直直的看向灭霸，几乎是毫不畏惧的对他说——  
“我什么可以给你，但是我请求你放过索尔。”  
“我会满足你的要求。”  
灭霸扯过被凌虐过后满身精液，腿间布满了混杂着的精液和血液，身上仅仅挂着一件单衣，被士兵们轮奸到意识模糊的晕过去，被玩够了、殴打够了然后被扔在一旁的索尔。灭霸几乎是想都没想的便握住了那个Omega的身子，在洛基眼前随意地将索尔扔出了飞船外自生自灭。

“不…”

洛基的心，就在此刻，彻底的从他体内被剥离了——

Fin（下篇）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后面接预告，锤锤没有死，被银护捡走了。


End file.
